


白昼番外

by Jocelyn_Sixth



Series: [HP]白昼 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn_Sixth/pseuds/Jocelyn_Sixth
Summary: 番外在此处





	1. Chapter 1

Side 01

莱姆斯·卢平觉得自己最近是幸运的。  
其实如果非要说起运气的话，纵观卢平从出生到现在的十数年人生，卢平有的时候还是会认为自己是不幸的。  
一开始，他虽然不像西里斯或者詹姆斯那样，出身一个显赫的纯血家族。家境也称不上富裕，自己的麻瓜母亲对于魔法世界的一切也仅仅只是停留在一知半解的程度。  
但是在卢平很小很小的时候，他们一家三口还是能够勉强过上有些清贫而又安稳的日子。对于现在的卢平而言，当时的那种平静的生活，简直就是一种无法企及的奢侈。  
因为他们原本波澜不惊的生活，很快就在他四岁那年被打破了。

他的父亲早年曾经得罪过狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克，而出于报复的目的，芬里尔在他们一家都处在睡梦之中的时候偷偷地潜入了他的卧室，并且咬伤了他。虽然卢平的父母为了拯救卢平用尽了所有办法、使出了浑身解数，可是小小的卢平还是变成了一个狼人。  
即便小时候的卢平虽然对很多事情都感到懵懵懂懂的，但他也十分清楚，狼人这种生物在整个魔法界究竟是处于一种怎样的地位。  
那时候他在想，或许，他这一辈子都没有办法像同龄人那样正常地上学、生活、结交朋友。  
或许他这一生注定要孑然一身度过。  
可就在他心灰意冷之时，他偏偏收到了来自霍格沃茨魔法学校的录取通知书。一开始，卢平的父母还以为是邓布利多弄错了什么，在深思熟虑之后，还是决定将他的真实情况告知了邓布利多。  
出乎他们意料的是，那个伟大的白巫师原来从一开始就知情。  
‘我知道莱姆斯是一个很好的孩子。’邓布利多在他的来信中这么说道，‘所以莱姆斯能够来到霍格沃茨就读，对于我来说也是一种荣幸。只不过，我想莱姆斯的秘密暂时还不能告诉他人。’  
就这样，一开始十分不幸的莱姆斯·卢平，却又万分幸运地和其他正常的孩子们一样进入了霍格沃茨。  
不仅如此，他还来到了格兰芬多，他还遇见了他在这个学校里的最好的三个朋友——詹姆斯·波特、西里斯·布莱克、彼得·佩迪鲁……还有那个光彩夺目的红发女孩——莉莉·伊万斯。  
他第一次感觉自己是被接纳的。  
他第一次感到原来自己也是值得被爱的。  
只是，这样的快乐与幸福对于卢平而言，也同样伴随着巨大的煎熬。他喜欢他的朋友们，也正因为这样，他才愈发地对于自己狼人的身份感到无比地悲哀与痛苦。他害怕自己会在将来的某一日伤害到他们，他更加害怕……更加害怕当他们知道了真相之后，会选择离他而去。

然而，纸终究还是保不住火的。原本只属于莱姆斯·卢平的天大的秘密，还是在他二年级的时候被他的好友们发现了。  
当面对着好友们焦急而又吃惊的神情的时候，卢平心如死灰地低下了头。他仿佛已经预见了自己将来悲惨的结局，他的人生，注定还是只能由他一个人独自走下去。  
他说：“是的，我是一个狼人。这么久以来我都欺骗了你们，对不起。”  
——他已经完全不打算狡辩了。  
他还说：“詹姆斯，西里斯，还有彼得。我是真心地把你们当做我的朋友。但我想，我们之间的缘分或许也只能到此为止了吧。我不想伤害你们，但是在每一个躺在床上翻来覆去、无法入睡的夜晚，我一闭上双眼看见的却又是变成狼人之后的我将你们伤害的血腥场景。那对我而言……实在是太残忍了。原谅我……原谅我真的做不到——”  
“你在说什么蠢话呢，莱姆斯？”  
可卢平的话还没有完全说完，西里斯就已经率先开口打断了他。  
卢平有些惊异地抬起头来看向了西里斯。  
“我不在乎你是不是狼人，我想詹姆斯和彼得也不会在乎的。”西里斯用十分坚决地语气说，“我只知道你是我的好朋友，这就够了。如果你也把我们当做好朋友的话，就不应该说出什么要让我们离开你之类的话！”  
西里斯说完，詹姆斯也笑了。  
詹姆斯接着说道：“西里斯说的没错！我也不在乎你是不是狼人！再说了……其实这样也蛮酷的嘛，你说是不是？”  
卢平想，自己或许就是在那一瞬间在心里决定，不管将来发生了什么，他都一定会站在他们的身边。

詹姆斯、西里斯、彼得在得知了卢平的秘密之后，不但没有为此中断他们的友谊，反而想出了另外一个办法来“保护”卢平。他们知道卢平在每个月的满月都会变成狼人，于是他们便想办法去钻研“阿尼马格斯”变形术。如果他们能够成功练成阿尼马格斯的话，他们在月圆之夜就不会被变成狼人之后的卢平所攻击。  
詹姆斯和西里斯在魔法上很有天赋，他们其实在四年级的时候就已经开始自己学习NEWTs的相关课程了，至于OWLs对于他们而言就更是不在话下。卢平虽然并不像詹姆斯和西里斯那样颇具天赋，但他懂得持之以恒的道理，也能够刻苦钻研，而彼得，虽然在成绩上不如他们三人，但在他们三人的齐心帮助下，他也和他们一起在五年级开始后的三个月成功练成了阿尼玛格斯。  
有人说一个人如果练成了阿尼玛格斯，他就会变成那个和他最为相似的动物。  
所以詹姆斯在练成之前，一直以为自己会是一头雄狮。  
当他发现他自己变成了一只牡鹿的时候，他其实是大失所望的！  
“怎么会这样？一定是哪里出错了！”詹姆斯一脸烦恼地说，“我一直以为，如果我的阿尼玛格斯不是一头雄狮，最不济也要是一只猛虎吧！”  
西里斯瞥了他一眼，嘴里淡淡地道：“其实我觉得那很适合你，尖头叉子。”  
“尖头叉子？”詹姆斯盯着西里斯，忍不住挑了挑眉，“我的阿尼马格斯是一头牡鹿，其实这个外号还算不赖。至于你变成了一只大黑狗，那么我应该叫你什么？‘大脚板’怎么样？”  
“叫什么都无所谓。”西里斯轻轻地耸了耸肩，“不过我给莱姆斯想了个好名字。”  
“什么？”原本一直坐在一旁，静静地阅读着一本厚重的书本的卢平在听见自己的名字后，下意识地抬起头来问道。  
“叫……‘月亮脸’。”  
“月亮脸？”  
“是啊。”西里斯笑着点点头，接着将自己手中的苹果抛到了半空中，下一秒又用右手将它稳稳地接住了，“你不觉得很适合你吗？”  
莱姆斯·卢平撇了撇嘴巴，其实他私心里觉得这个外号并不够具有男子气概。不过也正好像詹姆斯所说的那样，虽然西里斯取的外号并不算尽善尽美，但也还算不赖。  
于是他说：“好啊，那我就叫‘月亮脸’好了。”  
而这时，一直站在一旁，有些被忽视了的彼得终于忍不住开口了。  
“那我应该叫什么呢？”彼得兴奋而又崇拜地看着西里斯问道。  
“你嘛——”西里斯若有所思地端了端下巴。  
“我们可以叫彼得‘虫尾巴’！”  
还没等西里斯得出那个令他满意的答案，詹姆斯就抢先开口回答道。  
“我觉得特别适合你，彼得……啊不，是虫尾巴。”詹姆斯激动地说，“你的阿尼玛格斯是一只老鼠，正好有一条细小的尾巴，不是正好特别合适吗？”  
彼得听后，微微瞪大着双眼张了张嘴，但是最终还是什么反驳的话都没有说出来。  
卢平看不出他当时的表情究竟是惊喜，还是有那么一些失望。


	2. Chapter 2

Side 02

我从小就不喜欢热闹，然而我那比我年长两岁的哥哥却不是这样。  
我也依然记得，在我们二人仍旧处在连法语单词的发音都无法准确地发出的年纪的时候，西里斯和我一直是对方最为要好的朋友。我们的母亲是古老而又高贵的纯血家族布莱克的长女，而我们的父亲则是她的堂弟——因此，西里斯和我的身上都流淌着最为纯正而又高贵的布莱克血统。  
小的时候，我一直认为我的哥哥——西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克是这个世界上最了不起的人。  
西里斯很聪明，无论学习什么东西，他永远都会是那个最快将其理解、掌握的人。在我们的家中任教的家庭教师也曾无数次当着我的面，毫无保留地夸赞着西里斯天资聪慧，他还曾信誓旦旦地向我们保证过——布莱克家的长子一定会在将来的某一日大有作为。  
可是奇怪的是，西里斯却一点儿都不喜欢这一位家庭教师。  
“他是个只会夸夸其谈而没有真本事的虚伪小人。”  
某一日的午后，我的哥哥一面领着我来到了我们家宅的后院，一面蹲在地上观察着草坪上的蚂蚁，同时嘴里还不忘小声地抱怨道：“我真希望他能够快点从我的眼前消失，真是让我感到难以忍受！我敢说，他的法语发音甚至还没有克利切标准呢！”  
我静静地站在他的身后，什么都没有说。但我的心里却又在想——这些话如果给克利切听见了，他估计会高兴得几天几夜都睡不着觉。  
就在我暗自想象着克利切兴奋至极的模样的时候，我的哥哥突然冷不丁地转过头来，灰色的双眼有些“不怀好意”地望着我。我知道他的脑袋里一定又出现了什么稀奇古怪的想法。  
“雷尔，我们离家出走吧。”他一本正经地说。  
“什……什么？”  
“我说——我们离开这幢房子，就我们两个，然后不要告诉爸爸妈妈和克利切，你觉得怎么样？”他的表情看上去并不像是在开玩笑，而我认为这才是最糟糕的部分。  
“你不是认真的，西里斯。”我说，“我知道你已经不止一次说过这样的话了，可我们是不可能离家出走的，因为我们身上没有钱。而离开了家之后，我们也没有办法自己赚钱，我们还没有上学，我们甚至连一个铁甲护身咒都念不好。”  
西里斯听后失望地“噢”了一声，接着，我听见他压低了声音慨叹道，“真无趣。”  
无趣？  
噢，是的，这确实就是我哥哥对我的，最为简单、直白的看法。  
我一直认为我不及西里斯聪明，但也从来不避讳承认这一点。在我看来，西里斯的聪慧的确是他的长处，而我也同样有着我自己的长处。在西里斯每每口出狂言激怒母亲的时候，我总是能够十分适时地说出让母亲再一次变得和颜悦色的话来。在西里斯一时兴起，怀揣着恶作剧地想法让我们家庭教师的昂贵长袍着火的时候，我也总是能够第一时间找出两全其美地解决办法。如果说西里斯的聪颖是一种天赋，那么我那能够在最为糟糕不过的情况下化险为夷的能力，也无疑是另一种难能可贵的天赋。  
我从五岁起就明白，像我们这样出身在显赫家族里的巫师，从小就必须肩负起其他人或许无法承受的重担。古老的布莱克家族曾经辉煌荣耀，是纯血家族中最令人敬佩与尊重的存在。然而，近几个世纪混血、麻种巫师的兴起开始让古老的纯血家族出现了危机，就连曾经以血统作为入职考量的重要标准之一的魔法部都向这一趋势选择了妥协——开始接纳了混血、麻种巫师的存在。  
也正因这样，复兴纯血家族的荣光才更加刻不容缓。  
我也曾向西里斯旁敲侧击地询问过他的想法，而他却告诉我——他打从心底里鄙夷“纯血至上”这一“荒谬至极”的血统论。  
“我不明白，对方是不是纯血，和他会成为一个怎样的人有什么必然的关联吗？”他问我。  
我愣了愣，思索了片刻后才说：“我们才是魔法的起源，如果不是麻瓜的介入，魔法界如今也不会出现这么多的‘哑炮’和‘泥巴种’。”  
我看见他在听见我说最后一个单词的时候古怪地皱起了眉头。  
“我不喜欢你说那个单词，雷尔。”他冷冷地说，“你被母亲洗脑了，你和父亲都是。”

西里斯总说母亲恨他，而我却不这么认为。  
因为我不止一次地听见母亲和父亲忧虑不已地讨论着关于西里斯的事情，母亲害怕他终有一日会由于外界的诱惑而误入歧途，她甚至在他八岁的时候就已经计划好了要如何应对这样的情况。  
“我们必须，必须事先给西里斯找一个合格的新娘。”母亲说。  
父亲没有立刻接话。  
“马尔福家族有足够的金加隆，只可惜他们的家中只有卢修斯一个独子。罗齐尔和塞尔温虽然名声赫赫，然而这两个家族中却并没有我想要的东西。我们需要金钱，奥赖恩。布莱克有古老的名声，有令人崇敬的威望，可我们不够富有，而我也不认为西里斯能够让这个家族变得更加富有。”母亲还说，“麦克米兰家族和沙菲克家族里的情况虽也算得上差强人意，可这两个家族对于血统的态度极其暧昧，而我绝对不允许布莱克家族里出现纯血叛徒。这样排除下来，勉强能够符合我心中的条件的家族也就只剩下诺特和格林格拉斯了。格林格拉斯家族虽然比不上马尔福家族那样豪阔，但也绝对称得上富有，最重要的是，他们家的夫人曾经姓罗齐尔——”  
就在这时，父亲打断了她：“这个问题我们以后再讨论吧，沃尔布加。西里斯还小。”他的声音听起来有一些疲倦。  
母亲沉默了。可我分辨不清，她的沉默究竟象征着妥协，还是象征着她无言的愤怒？

而我没有想到，母亲在第二天便领着我和西里斯来到了格林格拉斯庄园去参加格林格拉斯夫人举办的茶会。  
西里斯本是不愿意来的，然而母亲用他最喜爱的那把飞天扫帚威胁了他，导致他最后也不得不选择了暂时退让。  
格林格拉斯夫人是一位很美丽的女人，黑发碧眼，皮肤白皙如雪。格林格拉斯家的小儿子阿克瑞斯长得像他的父亲，而他们家的小女儿卡西奥佩娅则更像他们的母亲。  
卡西奥佩娅还有阿克瑞斯和我同龄，在我们的面前，这两位小格林格拉斯表现得有些腼腆但又不失庄重，我看得出母亲很喜欢他们。  
然而西里斯却不这么想，他认为这家人做作得很。  
“我讨厌那个女人身上的香水味，它几乎就要让我流出眼泪来了。”当我们坐在格林格拉斯庄园的后花园里享受着美味的果汁和甜点的时候，我听见西里斯在我的身旁沉着嗓音说道，“我无法忍受下去了，雷尔，我必须要离开。”  
我正欲开口阻止，可他已经抢先一步从椅子上跳到了地面上，接着豪迈地拍了拍自己的裤子，咧开嘴露出了一个在我看来很不得体的笑容。  
母亲的眉头又一次紧紧地蹙了起来。  
“我要去一趟盥洗室！”西里斯朝着母亲做了个鬼脸，笑嘻嘻地说道。说完，他便再也没有理会母亲脸上那阴冷得吓人的神情，而是独自一人头也不回地朝着格林格拉斯庄园别墅坐在的方向跑去。  
西里斯离开之后，我和母亲以及格林格拉斯夫人都不禁感到有一些尴尬。格林格拉斯夫人微抿着她粉色的嘴唇，秀丽的眉毛皱起了一个不易察觉的弧度，但美丽的脸庞上依旧挂着端庄的笑容。  
如果西里斯不叫作西里斯·布莱克的话，格林格拉斯夫人恐怕会毫不犹豫地发怒的吧，我想。  
我没有想到的是，茶会结束之后，那一位名叫卡西奥佩娅的小姑娘独自找到了我，在阿克瑞斯和格林格拉斯夫人古怪的注视下，这一位小姑娘的脸上却丝毫没有浮现出打算退却的神情。她看着我，一双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛带着审视和研读的目光紧锁在我的身上，我感到我的手心渗出了冷汗。  
“你叫什么名字？”她问我，用的是不容反驳的语气。  
我微微一怔，反应过来后回答说：“雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克。”  
她听后，终于露出了一个属于她这个年龄应有的天真笑容。  
“我叫卡西奥佩娅，大家都更喜欢叫我卡茜。”她欢快地说道，语气轻快得像一只正在歌唱的夜莺，“我再偷偷告诉你一个秘密，但你不许告诉别人，好吗？”说完，她朝我伸出了手臂，示意我走上前去。  
我站在原地犹豫了一会儿，但最终还是选择了鼓起勇气一步上前。  
我看见卡西奥佩娅凑到了我的耳边，几缕乌黑的发丝轻轻扫过我的脸庞，而她甜美的嗓音就犹如四月春风般令人陶醉，“我母亲告诉我——我以后会嫁给你的哥哥。所以，等我长大之后，我们就会是一家人了。”  
她说出这话时的神情看上去十分得意，我却猛然间意识到，她眉宇间的傲气与西里斯出奇的相似。

我没有将卡西奥佩娅告诉我的事情告知西里斯，我遵守了我的承诺，而西里斯却在当天晚上告诉了我一件令他感到十分有趣的事情。  
“那个格林格拉斯家族……一定有什么问题。”  
西里斯百无聊赖地躺在床铺上，双眼直勾勾地盯着天花板，嘴里幽幽地说道：“你知道我在去盥洗室的路上遇见了什么吗？”  
“遇见了什么？”我下意识地反问。  
“我遇见了——”西里斯微微瞪大着双眼，刻意地拖长了一下语调，“我遇见了一个女孩子，她被关在了房间里，我在走廊上听见她正在不停地敲打着房门。等我来到她的面前，帮她从外面将房门打开之后，我才看清楚了她的样子，她长得就像一个被关在橱窗里的瓷娃娃一样……毫无生气。”  
我听后，若有所思地眨了眨眼睛，等我突然间意识到了什么后，我才转而问西里斯道：“你说的那个人，是格林格拉斯家的大小姐阿佳莎吧？”  
“阿佳莎？”西里斯疑惑地看向了我，“原来她的名字叫作阿佳莎？”  
“是的。”我微微颔首，对他说道，“她病了，格林格拉斯夫人在茶会上就说她病了，所以才没有出席茶会。而她在说这话的时候，你也在场，不是吗？”  
西里斯听完了我的话，只是紧紧地咬着他的下唇，沉默了良久都没有给出回应。  
“她……病了吗？”  
终于，等他再一次开口的时候，我听得出来他的语气中夹杂着几丝怀疑。

西里斯在他十二岁那年终于收到了他心心念念的、来自于霍格沃茨的录取通知书。  
“太好了！我终于可以去霍格沃茨上学了！”收到了录取通知书的西里斯雀跃不已，就仿佛他收到的并不只是两张薄薄的羊皮纸，而是这个世界上最为珍贵的礼品那样，“我终于可以离开这幢房子了，雷尔！我会给你写信的，你不用担心，而过不了多久，你也会和我一样进入霍格沃茨……到那个时候，我们两个人就可以在学校里随心所欲地玩耍了！”  
虽然西里斯表现得十分欣喜，然而我的心中却感到有一些怅然。  
我知道这意味着什么。西里斯就像一头猎鹰，而坐落于格里莫广场十二号的这幢别墅就是禁锢了他的牢笼。此时此刻，他终于可以挣脱这个“牢笼”，投入属于他的天地的怀抱之中。  
而我，却极有可能自此永远失去了一位挚友。  
毕竟在入学之前，西里斯只有我这么一位朋友。  
可是进入霍格沃茨之后，我的地位会被他的同学们所取代。我想，他会认识一些与他更加志趣相投、更加能够理解他的朋友们，也正因这样，他一定会很快就将我抛诸脑后。  
西里斯在他进入霍格沃茨的第一天就闯下了一件“大祸”。  
我看见母亲为了他愤怒地砸碎了家中许多珍贵的古董，看见父亲和母亲共同为了他书写了一封承载了他们心中巨大愤恨的吼叫信，可我却并没有感到一丝一毫的惊讶。西里斯·布莱克被分进了格兰芬多而不是斯莱特林——这对母亲和父亲而言，是最为荒谬至极且难以接受的一件事。不过，它对我而言，却又是一件完全处在我意料之中的一件事。  
因为，这世上没有比格兰芬多更加适合西里斯的学院，就像没有比斯莱特林更加适合我的学院那样。

没有西里斯的这一年过得既迅速且又煎熬。  
而在我十一岁那年，我终于踏上了前往霍格沃茨的特快列车。  
就像所有人所期望的那般，我如愿以偿地被分进了斯莱特林，也成为了阿克瑞斯和卡西奥佩娅的同学。我似乎很擅长在斯莱特林这样的学院里生存，在这个孕育了萨拉查·斯莱特林与Voldemort的学院里，充斥着各种各样的骗子、疯子、野心家与机会主义者。虽然并不是人人都擅长伪装，然而，能够在斯莱特林里生存下来的人，一定会懂得如何戴好脸上的那副只属于自己的面具。  
某一天的午后，我看见我的朋友兼同学——阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯正在和他的姐姐阿佳莎·格林格拉斯坐在公共休息室内下着巫师国际象棋。  
“我又没有避开你的‘将军’……我又输了，阿佳莎。”  
我听见阿克瑞斯懊恼地说道。  
他的姐姐微微一笑，轻轻地放下了手中的白子，同时温柔地对他说道：“你只是太紧张了，阿克瑞斯。你可以再尝试一次。”  
“不，我不会再尝试了。”阿克瑞斯摇头，“我根本不可能赢得过你，你太厉害了。”  
阿佳莎听后抿了抿嘴唇，既没有承认也没有否认。  
就在这时，阿克瑞斯终于发现了我的存在，他湛蓝色的双眼带着询问的目光看向了我，嘴里提议道：“不如下一盘就由你来替我和阿佳莎下吧，布莱克？我想你应该知道怎么玩这个游戏？”  
我点了点头，礼貌地回答道：“当然，荣幸之至。”  
待我坐在座椅上后，坐在我对面的金发少女平静地打量着我。我不得不承认，她有着一双极具个人特色的眼睛，那双眼睛总是让我联想起了一些和她本人的特质格格不入的事物——比如，一只饱受饥饿的折磨，却仍然不愿意向死亡屈服的流浪野猫？  
实话实说，我也不知道我为什么会产生这种糟糕的联想。  
由于西里斯总认为这项活动过于无聊且没有意义，我从六岁起就养成了独自一人对着自己下巫师国际象棋的习惯，所以，我对于我的下棋技术还是很有自信的。  
更为准确地来说，我对于我不着痕迹地输给格林格拉斯小姐的能力还是很有自信的。  
但是，阿佳莎却在中途放下了手中的白子。  
“我输了。”她幽幽地说。  
“不，格林格拉斯小姐。其实，现在的棋局反而是对我不利的。”  
“不对，是你谦虚了，布莱克先生。”她冷冷地用不容置疑的语气说道。  
我怔住了。  
“我与你根本就不在一条水平线上，布莱克先生。”她继续说道，“我见识到了——你真的很厉害。”  
我轻叹了一口气，尽量让自己听起来彬彬有礼，“谢谢。”  
她又一次抬起头来看向了我，原本平静如水的眼神渐渐地开始发生了变化。  
“虽然这个棋局从表面上来看，占据上风的人是我。可实际上，只要稍微用心观察过后就不难看出，自始至终掌握着这盘棋的人其实应该是你，布莱克先生。你假装将手中的摆至前段引诱我使用‘将军’，然而，只要你稍微变换一下布置就可以将这个棋局变成死局，只不过是你并没有选择这么做罢了。”她淡淡地道，“你给我制造了一个目标，然而我真正的目标却在暗处，难道我说的不对吗，布莱克先生？”  
我没有即刻回答，而是无端地想起了卡西奥佩娅，并一言不发地盯着这一位和她看似性格迥异的姐姐。我忽的意识到，卡西奥佩娅虽然锋芒毕露，但阿佳莎才最擅长将自己伪装成弱者。  
这样的人，往往善于在众人的眼前塑造出一个极其突兀的目标，然后不动声色地躲在暗处观察着一切，没有人会刻意地去注意他们的一举一动，可他们实际上却才是最危险的一类人。  
就像我一样。


	3. 厄休拉

〔番外〕

真正的淑女应该是什么样子的？

年幼的罗齐尔小姐曾经无数次向自己的姐姐德鲁埃拉询问过这个问题，而姐姐总是会耐心地坐在她的身侧，一面翻动着手中的《诗翁彼豆故事集》，一面用如沐春风般的轻柔语调对她说道：“真正的淑女——应该是善良、勇敢、乐善好施、助人为乐的。”

厄休拉·罗齐尔和德鲁埃拉·罗齐尔的母亲在厄休拉三岁的时候就因为连夜高烧不退而病逝了。罗齐尔先生在此之后并没有再迎娶一位新的夫人，原因并不是因为他对已故的罗齐尔夫人情根深种、难以忘怀。原因其实很简单——仅仅是由于，他不希望在这种对他而言来之不易的时刻，再出现另一位来自于其他家族的陌生女人来瓜分他这个一毛不拔的吝啬鬼的财产。

厄休拉如今已经不记得自己母亲的长相了，却始终能够回忆起来病逝多年的姐姐德鲁埃拉的完整样貌。和厄休拉本人不同，比她年长整整六岁的德鲁埃拉的头发是金黄色的。除此之外，她还有一双同样区别于厄休拉的眼睛——一双纯净的湛蓝色眼睛。

也许是由于德鲁埃拉比厄休拉年长许多，在厄休拉的童年之中，德鲁埃拉一直都在竭力地扮演着一个母亲的形象。

“你今天晚上不应该用那种语气对父亲说话的，厄莎。”

“可是他打了我，艾拉。”

“父亲也并不好过，自从母亲去世之后，他就一直处在悲痛之中。”

“是吗？”厄休拉听后，忍不住冷冷地哼了一声，“如果真是这样的话，那么他就不会在外面包养一个出身于肮脏的倒翻巷的情妇了！”

德鲁埃拉一时无言以对。

“给我说说霍格沃茨的事情吧，艾拉。”眼见自己姐姐的情绪好似在逐渐低落下去，厄休拉只好连忙扯开了话题，“毕竟我只要再过几个月就可以和你一样，进入霍格沃茨读书了。只要再过几个月，我就可以摆脱时常对我进行拳打脚踢的父亲了。”

通过德鲁埃拉的叙述，厄休拉在入学之前一直都认为霍格沃茨是这个世界上最梦幻最美好的一座城堡，没有之一。在当时的厄休拉看来，只要进入了霍格沃茨，她就可以结识更多像德鲁埃拉一样优秀聪慧的人，只要进入了霍格沃茨，她就能够成长为和被自己极度厌弃的父亲截然不同的人。

然而，厄休拉和德鲁埃拉那勉强算得上平静美好的生活却并没有维持多久。

“西格纳斯·布莱克？”才刚刚成为斯莱特林一年级新生的厄休拉身穿只属于斯莱特林学院的黑色长袍，窄小脸蛋上的那一双灰绿色眼睛因为惊愕的缘故而瞪得大大的。而此刻端坐在她对面的人，恰好就是姐们两人的亲生父亲——罗齐尔先生。

“没错。布莱克家族希望能够得到一位纯血的新娘。”

“你疯了吗？西格纳斯和我一样，今年才只有十二岁！”厄休拉愤怒地将手中的刀叉“哐当”一声重重地甩在了自己父亲面前的银色圆盘之上，“你难道想要让德鲁埃拉嫁给一个连毛都没有长齐的毛头小子吗？”

“艾拉应该把这视作一种荣幸。”听完了自己小女儿的反驳话语，罗齐尔先生厌恶地扫了一眼厄休拉。接着，在德鲁埃拉和厄休拉讶异的注视之下，他倏地举起了手中的权杖，重重地将年仅十二岁的厄休拉打倒在了餐厅的地面上。

厄休拉苍白的脸上立刻就出现了血痕。

“父亲！”德鲁埃拉见状痛苦地尖叫道，“厄莎只是年龄太小说错了话！您如果非要惩罚的话，就请惩罚我吧！”

可谁知厄休拉却丝毫没有领情。当罗齐尔先生居高临下地来到自己身前的时候，她竟然狠狠地对着自己的亲生父亲啐了一口，随后像是使出了全身的力气那般狠狠地咒骂道：“去死吧，你这个贪图享乐、卖女求荣的人渣！”

“厄莎——”德鲁埃拉正欲开口阻止，但罗齐尔先生已经抢先一步举起了手中的魔杖。

只见他毫不留情地对着匍匐在地面上的厄休拉念道：“钻心剜骨。”

凄厉的尖叫声回荡在空旷的罗齐尔庄园之内，彻夜未停。

而最后，十七岁的德鲁埃拉·罗齐尔还是不得不从霍格沃茨退学，嫁给了只有十三岁的纯血男孩西格纳斯·布莱克。一年之后，厄休拉收到了姐姐的来信，她告知了厄休拉自己已经平安地诞下了一名女婴。她和西格纳斯一样有着灰色的眼睛以及乌黑的头发，他们决定为她取名为“贝拉特里克斯”。

读完信件后的厄休拉心中却没有产生丝毫的喜悦。她只是面无表情地将姐姐写在信尾的那句“安好，勿念”反复看了好几遍，最后干脆利落地将这封信丢入了熊熊燃烧着的壁炉之中。

在贝拉特里克斯诞生之后，德鲁埃拉便一直渴望得到一个男孩，却始终未能如愿。

“西格纳斯和他的家人们都认为是我出了问题，布莱克家族需要一个纯血的继承人。西格纳斯甚至告诉我，如果我没有办法诞下一名男性的继承人，那么他当初将我接入布莱克家族就是一个巨大的错误。”德鲁埃拉在给厄休拉的来信中这样写道，“我掉了很多头发，整个人也开始变得憔悴起来。几个月前，布莱克家族的治疗师告诉我，我已经成功怀孕，并且这个孩子很有可能是一个男孩。可是，我没有料到的是……我最后并没有保住他。他还是死在了我的肚子里。布莱克家族的人也因此更加憎恨我的存在了。”

这时，刚刚升入四年级的厄休拉已经将近十五岁了。而大多数的纯血姑娘们，在她们十五岁的时候都会被自己的父母强制性地套入一个并非出自于她们本愿的家族联姻之中——就像德鲁埃拉曾经经历过的那样。厄休拉自那起便发誓——她绝对不要重蹈德鲁埃拉的覆辙。

她不会嫁给一个自己不爱的人的。

“厄莎心中有喜欢的人吗？”

那一年的圣诞节，德鲁埃拉挺着硕大的肚子返回到了罗齐尔家中。厄休拉看得出来她并没有说谎。她确实憔悴了许多，一头原本浓密卷翘的金黄色长发早已变得干枯稀疏，她曾经吹弹即破的白皙皮肤如今看上去就和干瘪的树皮没有什么两样。厄休拉呆呆地望着自己的姐姐，内心有一种说不出的悲哀与无奈。

“有。”面对着姐姐直白的提问，厄休拉十分诚实地点了点头，“比我大三个年级的阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯。”

“格林格拉斯？”德鲁埃拉听后，止不住有些意外地扬起了眉毛，“我真没有想到……可是他喜欢你吗？”

“大概不。”厄休拉摇摇头，“他甚至都不知道我叫什么名字。”

“我听说了一些关于格林格拉斯家族的、不太好的传闻，厄莎。我希望你能够好好地考虑一下这件事。”

“你说的是阿克瑞斯的哑炮妹妹吗？”厄休拉反问，“我也听说了这件事，但这没有什么大不了的。只要她不来霍格沃茨上学，我就可以当她不存在。更何况，她是一个哑炮——我恐怕她压根就不剩几年了。”

“我会想办法帮助你的，厄莎，你不用担心。”德鲁埃拉听后，笑眯眯地抬起头，柔声对厄休拉说道，“你是父亲的小女儿，既然我已经嫁给了一个布莱克，想来他多半也是不会在这一件事情上过分地为难你了。”

只可惜，似乎不论是德鲁埃拉还是厄休拉，都过分地低估了罗齐尔先生的贪婪。在从德鲁埃拉的口中得知了厄休拉的心意之后，罗齐尔先生便坚决地告诉她们——他打算在厄休拉毕业之后就将她嫁给一位年老却又极为富有的鳏夫，并且企图以此在鳏夫死后获得对方身后的巨额财产。

厄休拉当然不会愿意接受这样的结果。在知晓了这个决定的当天夜晚，她偷偷地潜入厨房顺走了一把银色的匕首，并且悄无声息地走入了父亲的书房。届时，罗齐尔先生在毫无节制地灌入好几瓶红酒之后早已喝得酩酊大醉，厄休拉很好地抓住了这个机会。她还没有成年，因此无法在校外使用魔法，可是她却可以利用最原始的方式——麻瓜的方式，将匕首狠狠地扎入了自己父亲的胸膛，并终结了他的生命。

只不过厄休拉没有想到，自己的姐姐竟然会在这时跑来父亲的书房查看父亲的情况。当德鲁埃拉看见妹妹跪倒在一片血泊之中，而在她的脚边就是父亲早就变得冰冷发紫的尸体之后，怀有身孕的她还是没能控制住自己——站在原地开始放声大叫起来。

“你……你都做了些什么，厄莎？”

“我不想嫁给连生育能力都已经丧失了老男人，我没有选择，艾拉！”在姐姐仍旧处于震惊之中时，厄休拉抓住机会用力拽住了德鲁埃拉的手臂，“求求你……求求你不要把这件事告诉任何人，不然我会被丢进阿兹卡班的。我们一起处理掉父亲的尸体，那么就没有人会知道父亲究竟是怎么死的了……父亲死后，他的所有财产都会属于我们两个人，而我也不必嫁给一个自己不爱的人了。”

以德鲁埃拉的性格，她愿意为自己是一辈子都做不出“毁尸灭迹”之类的事情的。她虽然爱着自己的家人，但她更加她深爱着厄休拉。她别无选择。

最终，在厄休拉渴切的注视下，德鲁埃拉无奈地长叹了一口气，接着举起魔杖对着尸体挥了一挥，嘴里低声道：“毁尸灭迹。”

平躺在地面上的尸体瞬间就化作了一滩灰烬。

……

等到厄休拉十七岁的时候，她确实如愿以偿地嫁给了阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯，成为了格林格拉斯家族最年轻的女主人。可她过得却并不快乐。离开了罗齐尔家族的厄休拉虽然手握着巨额的遗产，却无法以此来赢得格林格拉斯先生的心。结婚之后，她很快就怀上了身孕——就和自己的姐姐当初一样，而在这时，德鲁埃拉已经顺利地诞下了三名女儿。

“纳西莎长得最像我，但是安多米达的性格才是真的和我小时候如出一辙。”

成为三名孩子的母亲后的德鲁埃拉身体早就变得脆弱不堪了，然而，德鲁埃拉的丈夫西格纳斯却依然对此表现得无动于衷。

“就算我们已经有贝拉、安迪和茜茜了，他还是希望我能够诞下一个男孩儿。我告诉他，我的身体已经无法承受更多的孩子了……他只是告诉我，我们可以尝试一下魔法——不是一般的魔法，而是生子魔法，是毋庸置疑的黑魔法。”

在厄休拉生下卡西奥佩娅和小阿克瑞斯的几天后，她再一次收到了有关姐姐的消息。可这一次，猫头鹰带来的却不再是布满熟悉字迹的信件了，而是一则冷冰冰的讣告。

德鲁埃拉死了。布莱克的官方说法是死于难产。

但厄休拉知道真相是什么。她死死地攥住了那一张写有姐姐姓名的纸条，随后冷漠地扫了一眼躺在自己身侧婴儿床上的金发女婴。

小精灵莉莎告诉她，这是她丈夫的私生女，阿克瑞斯决定给她取名为“阿佳莎”。厄休拉无暇顾及这些，她只是觉得愤怒，只是感到屈辱。当莉莎把阿佳莎送到厄休拉面前的时候，厄休拉看得出来这名女婴至少已经过了一岁的生日。在那一刹那，她好似瞬间就明白了些什么。比如对她并无感情的阿克瑞斯为什么会愿意答应和她成婚，又比如他为什么会在结婚后过分急切地想要一个孩子。

原因很简单，他只是想给这个女孩儿——这个血统不明的私生女一个名正言顺的家。

而她，厄休拉本人，却只是阿克瑞斯计划中的一块垫脚石。

莫大的愤怒吞噬了厄休拉的理智，驱使着她抱起女婴脆弱娇小的身体来到了火热的壁炉跟前。她却无端地在这时想起了德鲁埃拉。和过分早慧而表现得阴沉的自己不同，德鲁埃拉自少女时代开始便一直是一个善良温柔的女孩。面对着父亲强压在自己身上的不幸婚约，她没有表现出丝毫的不满与抱怨，而是一直在体谅着那名本没有什么地方可值得体谅的男人的难处。甚至即便是在嫁入布莱克家族，并且被迫成为生育机器之后，她也从未责备过自己的丈夫或者是他的家人们。是的，她的确太过于善良，但同时也太过于懦弱。懦弱得令厄休拉不齿，懦弱得令厄休拉反胃。

生存在这样的一个世界里，善良是没有用的，是没有丝毫用处的。

……

“夫人？”莉莎尖细的问候声倏地划破了厄休拉的梦境。

她猛地睁开了双眼，意识到自己的眼角已经流淌出了温热而又耻辱的液体。

“夫人，少爷和小姐们已经在大厅里等待着您了。”见厄休拉迟迟没有回应，站在床边的莉莎不由得又一次小心翼翼地询问。

“知道了。你先出去吧。”厄休拉随后回答得十分冷淡。

梅林才知道她最后为什么没有把一岁的阿佳莎丢进烈火里。实际上，她并不畏惧来自于阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯的责骂，也不害怕和这个软弱不争解除婚姻。她坐在梳妆台前，怔怔地望着镜子中的倒映，同时一言不发地打量着倒影中那个面色憔悴的黑发女人。

她并没有得出一个确切的答案，而只有一个模糊的揣测。也许，原因只是因为她不想成为像父亲那样的人而已。


End file.
